


Fire

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Domestic vicley fluffVic and Lucas teasing and loving each other
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Fire

“We are the ones that walked the fire”Vic said to him 

“Despite the odds being stacked up against us”Lucas answered her back 

“Our ups and downs have only made us stronger than ever”Vic replies 

“We are the ones that never listen”Lucas says 

“Rules and regulations completely tossed out the window”Vic rested her head against him 

“Let both of our guards down”Lucas clasped his hand in hers

“Thus letting one another into each other’s hearts and worlds”Vic says 

“I’m a poet and I didn’t even know it”Lucas remarked 

“There you go rhyming again”Vic couldn’t help but let out a laugh 

“I had to break the ice somehow”Lucas joked 

“How did you ever become so smooth?”Vic asked him 

“I have my ways”Lucas said mischievously 

“It’s up to me to figure those ways out”Vic smiles 

“Detective I do believe you’ve caught on to my drift”Lucas winked 

“I have ways of making you talk”Vic says to him


End file.
